Ignis Rising
by Mr.Hide and Seek
Summary: escape from the past may not be so easy A RWBY OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I would like to welcome you to this story and I am going to warn you that this story is going to end around 15 to 20 chapters and it will be a OC story so if you don't like that feel free to leave but enough of introduction let us move onward to the story.**

**Oh yeah needless to say I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Chapter 1 Beacon

"Feu wake up!" Feu's dad was vigorously shaking him to wake him up "what time is it dad" Feu said as he sat up begrudgingly to look at his dad "it's 9:45 you need to go" Feu crawled out of bed and started grabbing his clothes "where do I need to go"

"today is your first day at beacon remember and, the shuttle leaves at 10:00 so, you need to leave now or else you'll be late for the shuttle!" his dad said frantically. Feu now panicked quickly threw on his attire and, grabbed his duffel bag that he packed the night before "love you dad" Feu said as he flew out the door. "love you too Feu" his dad yelled back at him

* * *

Feu ran all the way to the shuttle station and got into the shuttle without a second to lose practically diving through the door "I thought you weren't coming…" Feu's friend said as he looked at Feu choking for air at his feet "Lysander you think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to go on an adventure with my best friend" Feu said still gasping for air "Yeah but Feu I think there is something else you came here for" Lysander said with a grin "And what do you think that is" Feu replied with a curious look on his face "Come on Feu all the ladies that will be coming to beacon along with us, honestly sometimes that's all you ever think about man." he said with a chuckle. "Hey some woman have a thirst and, I being the nice man I am quench that thirst" Feu said with a devious grin on his face. "Besides you're just jealous." "Shut up Feu, we all know who the more handsome one is here." Lysander said with his chin high up in the air. "Pshh you wish, I mean how can you deny a face like this" Feu said arrogantly

"Oh shut up if you brag too much eventually you won't be able to get your head through the door" but then Lysander was cut off by a hologram of Glynda Goodwich that showed up in the windows telling us about beacon and our time we are going to be spending there. Feu wasn't listening to her instead he was checking out Lysander's new combat attire. He changed it last week but Feu didn't get a good look at it until now.

Lysander was wearing black dress shoes, gray suit pants that matched his suit jacket, a red dress shirt, and a gray tie the entire outfit looked expensive to say the least and it boggled Feu's mind how someone could fight in a full suit. So Then Feu went admire his other features like his neat black hair and his ocean blue eyes. He also had on his waist small jars of dust which he used to make these things called thralls and on his back he had two sabers one black, one white but Feu's examination was cut off by the sound of someone violently vomiting into a trash can

"What the hell was that" Lysander said turning his head to see straggly looking blonde boy vomiting into a nearby trash can "Poor guy, he must have motion sickness" Lysander continued

"Ah well enough about motion sickness because I don't know about you but I'm tired so I'm going to take a short nap" Feu said yawning and then he fell into a chair "I'll tell you if anything interesting happens except if vomit boy over there pukes again" Lysander said jokingly

"Wake me when we are at beacon" Feu said as he fell asleep and dreamt of the better days to come.

* * *

The shuttle pulled into the station and Feu was woken by the sudden noise of people rushing to get off the transport. "Finally the beast awakes from his slumber." Lysander didn't even try to keep the boredom from his voice.

"We here" Feu said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."Yeah so get up, we got that assembly to go to." Feu got up shook his legs awake, grabbed his duffel bag, and strode for the door, not waiting for Lysander, but he caught up anyway.

The duo got off the shuttle to see the beauty that was beacon."Wow" Lysander said taking a full look at beacon and all its glory. Those words were all he could muster after seeing the giant spires, and the largest courtyard he has ever seen.

"You took the words out of my mouth Lysander" Feu was not looking at the towering spires of beacon, but instead at a particular red-headed spartan making her way to the assembly. He took one full step before Lysander put his arm over his chest.

"Whoa slow down cowboy, you haven't even been here for one full day and you're already chasin' ass" Feu looked up at him with a sad look "Bah you're no fun" "We don't even have rooms yet. What are you going to do sleep with her behind a bush?" "Guess you're right." the two looked at the ground for a bit not knowing what to say to each other "Come on we're going to be late for the assembly." Feu threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and started walking with Lysander to the assembly

"Hey you know where this assembly is Lysander." "Of course I do, it's in that building over there" Lysander said pointing at a large building nearby.

"All right well." But before Feu could continue he was cut off by accidentally running into a man "Eh watch it." "Sorry man didn't mean to." There was a bit of pause between the two but the stranger spoke up. "You better be." then the guy walked off, towards the assembly in a fast stride. "Jeez who shoved a stick up his ass this morning?" Lysander was obviously blown away by how rude this stranger was. "Yeah I know." They then continued to the assembly hoping to steer clear of that guy as they arrived in the building, and got situated.

They were one of the last people to arrive at the assembly. So the duo got into the crowd and waited for the headmaster to arrive and speak, but before that they notice a particularly large man walk through the doors. He walked up and stood right in front of Feu and Lysander, blocking their vision of the stage that Professor Ozpin was going to speak on

"Um excuse me, but can you move we can't see the stage." Feu said as he tapped the guy on the shoulder "Oh um sorry, here let me move out of your way." The 8 foot stranger then stepped out-of-the-way giving them some view of the stage. "Yeah um thanks man" Lysander said with quick gratitude "Hey what's your name man" Feu said as he protruded a hand for him to shake but, the guy looked a little uneasy but with bit more coaching he griped his hand, crushing it with his large amount of strength which made Feu yelp a bit and the guy pulled away " sorry I didn't mean to" the stranger continued to ramble on about how he was sorry but Feu cut him off "Eh man no need to apologize. You just have a strong grip. Anyway what's your name you never told me?" The stranger a bit shocked at the hospitality the Feu showed him "Oh um it's Kaden." "Well nice to meet you Kaden." And the two went about on their own business.

After that exchange Feu and Lysander waited in the crowd for Professor Ozpin to show up on stage and speak so while waiting Feu decided to look around. He saw that same straggly looking blonde boy who vomited on the shuttle and, he saw a very energetic woman talking to a silent man and, finally he saw a girl with very dark hair wearing a bow or, were they cat ears he didn't really know which. There was a lot of interesting people attending beacon. His looking around was interrupted by Ozpin clearing his throat into the microphone to get the crowd's attention to which after he did that, he started to speak about our time here at beacon but, then he finished and left really quickly like he almost wasn't there.

"Hey Feu were you listening?" Lysander asked "Umm not really I only really listened to that initiation is tomorrow." "Ah you're hopeless we will be sleeping in the dining room tonight." "Ahh shut up." and the two of them left to go find some lunch to eat.

* * *

_later that night_

Feu wearing his pajamas which consisted of a pair of black shorts and an orange tank top walked over to Lysander. "Man I don't know about you but I'm tired." "how can you always be tired seriously?" Lysander asked " Eh can't a man be tired." "not after he's had 10 hours of sleep that day." Feu was a bit stunned after he said that but, came up with a response. "I need my beauty sleep to be this handsome." Lysander put his head down as a way to shame him a bit but, he had to agree that it was a damn good response. "Well anyways good night." "Good night." And Feu went to sleep.

That night he dreamed about his past and what he used to be an _arson. _He dreamt about his old gang that he ran with and, his own issues with pyromania. Feu was glad that Lysander asked if he wanted to head to beacon with him or, else he might of never left the gang life and somehow gotten killed through it. This was his chance to leave and, redeem himself from the things he's done, the people's lives he has ruined because his running with this gang how they would set fire to shops and homes and steal the insurance that's what he did but, he knew they did much worse things. He was still glad though that he got away from it all his parents were more than happy that he was heading to beacon and Lysander too was glad that he got away from it. He was just worried what the gang will do when they figure out he left.

Feu woke up to see Lysander putting Ebony and Ivory in their sheathes " What I miss last night." Feu said as he got out of the bed begrudgingly "A rambunctious blonde and a red-head got in a fight" Lysander didn't even look up at Feu to see his reaction " Ahh dammit." Feu said as he grabbed his duffel bag to change into his combat attire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Initiation

Feu was nearly ready for initiation, all he needed to grab was his cutlass and, his charred boots. People have always told him to get new boots, but he never did because he thought that his boots had character. He slid his boots on, sheathed his cutlass and, he turned to see a stunningly beautiful blonde standing at the end of the dining hall, talking to some of her friends, he was not going to let her slip away so, he stood at the other end of the dining hall, waiting for her friends to leave. So when they did start leaving, and she started packing up her own things, that is when Feu decided to pounce.

Feu approached her and,started speaking."Hey lovely thing you got a name" The woman recognized it was her that he was speaking to so, she played along " Oh it's Yang" she then let out a small giggle "but, I would prefer if you called me sir instead!" After she said this she instantly rushed her hand to crush Feu's manhood, but Feu having this done to him before reacted he caught her hand halfway and, twirled her into an odd position with her arms crossed and him behind her. Feu quickly let go of her arms because, he did not want to anger her even more than he already did. Yang, a bit stunned at what just happened, looked back and saw the smug and, cocky face that belonged to Feu. "In your dreams" Yang said as she turned around angrily and, started walking for the locker rooms "Oh you will be Yang" Feu called back with arrogance.

"Man i never get tired of seeing you do that Feu" Lysander said from behind him. "Yeah she's one hell of a fighter." Feu turned and looked at Lysander and, flashed a cocky smile to him "So do you know her name yet or, did she leave you with suspense" "Yeah it's Yang. A bit of a weird name but, it fits her" Feu then gathered his things and, started making way towards the locker rooms but, Lysander asked him something that made him stop and think "Feu why do you chase after women" Feu stopped and thought for a bit before he gave Lysander his anser "Well we all got to do something to keep the madness away, right" Feu said this and, started walking to the locker rooms again leaving Lysander to catch up with him.

* * *

"you will be launching soon" professor Ozpin said to the crowd. Feu hadn't prepared his landing strategy yet because, he didn't know what he could do so, he was just going to wing it. So there he stood posed for landing, Feu took one last look at Lysander before he launched. Flying through the air Feu pulled out his sword for his "landing strategy" which was going to be him shoving his cutlass into tree and hoping he doesn't break anything when he hits the tree. Feu saw the earth approaching fast so, he got ready and shoved the cutlass into the tree hard. The force of hitting the tree knocked the wind out of him and, now there was a bigger issue on hand. his sword was stuck to the tree so, in a desperate attempt at dislodging it Feu activated the flamethrower function of the cutlass to help burn the wood around his sword. It did work but, he also set the rest of the tree on fire "couldn't help yourself could you Feu" Lysander stood there with a smug look as he watched Feu pull the sword from the tree "oh shut up what would you do if your sword got stuck in a tree" "I don't know but, come on we got some relics to find" and the two set off further into the forest, disregarding the burning tree behind them

* * *

Kaden was among one of the first ones to launch and, he was ready with a landing strategy that might work but with how much he weighed and his axe weighed he wasn't sure if he would burst through the tree. So he readied himself to launch and his plan was catch his axe between two trees but, his fears came true and he went through the trees and land on a passing boarbatusk. Kaden got up with a grunt and looked at the crushed boarbatusk he landed on "oh no i didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Kaden was then startled by the shrillest voice he had ever heard in his life. " Who the fuck are you talking to over here" Kaden turned to see a shorter man only about 5'9 and, he was wearing a tank top and, worn out jeans with boots to match them. He also had these odd wrist guards that look like more than regular wrist gaurds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" "Don't apologize. You didn't anything wrong" Kaden then just looked at the ground waiting to see if the man would leave but, he instead just put his head down and, said something "sorry for being rude but, it looks like your my partner. You got a name" Kaden looked up but, not that much since he was about two feet taller than him "um yeah it's Kaden your's" "It's Robert" "Well nice to meet you Robert" "yeah whatever. come on we can't be pissing around all day we got to find that temple" Kaden looked at him grabbed his axe off the ground and left with Robert in search of the relics but, a couple of beowolves heard the noise and, were now blocking their path.

Kaden with his axe in hand raised it to attack the oncoming enemy but, Robert put a hand up in front of him, stopping him from attacking. " I got this" He then used that same hand to point at the ground with two fingers and, at the spot he pointed at a strange looking glyph appeared on the ground, right in the path of the charging beowolves. When the beowolves got to the glyph Robert closed his hand quickly and, the ground exploded in the spot of the glyph, sending dirt, twigs, and beowolf chucks everywhere. Kaden sat there with his jaw wide open at the scene he just saw, Robert kept moving not even phased by what just went down. "come on we don't have all fuckin' day Kaden" Kaden closed his mouth and continued to the relics.

* * *

"Lysander do you have a single clue where we're going" "No I don't know but, if you had any useful input on where the temple is then maybe we would find it quicker" Lysander then continued walking on the same path that they have followed for the past hour but, it felt like they were going in circles hoping that they could find some one to follow. So their prayers were miraculously answered and they found Kaden and Robert walking to the left of them. "Hey can you guys help us" Feu yelled at the the partners waiting for a reply but, they gave no anser "Hey can you hear me" "yeah so stop screaming like a fucking idiot" Feu a bit blown back by how rude this guy was being "Hey we are just trying to find the relics no need to be a dick about" Robert stopped and took a look at Feu "what did you say" "Hey man you're just being a jackass I thought i would tell you that. Would you like me to tell you that again?" Robert now pissed off made a glyph on the ground that Feu was standing. Lysander witnessed this and, pulled out his two sabers and turned them to their magnum forms. Lysander, now wielding the two heavy magnums, pointed them directly at Robert's head, not intending to miss. "hey man you might want to release that glyph before there is two bullets in your head" Robert, treasuring his safety more then his pride, released the glyph

"Well can you guys lead us to the temple" Lysander said arrogantly knowing he just won this little battle of his. "It's this way and don't slow us down" Robert then began moving the path he was taking before these two interrupted him.

* * *

The group had wandered for about two hours now feeling like they were getting close to the temple. "So Robert do you have a weapon or something." Feu said trying to break the silence "Yes, why do you ask?" "Oh you know because you aren't carrying any thing, and all I've seen you do is that glyph thingy." Robert then pulled up his hand pointing at his wrist guard. "You see this" "Yeah" Feu said with a curious look "when I do this" Robert then clenched his fist and the wrist guard transformed into a cestus "And when i do this" He then hit the bottom of his wrist, and three blades came out of the cestus' knuckles "That happens" "Cool what's its name" Feu said excitedly "Dragon talons, say Feu what is your weapon" Robert didn't really want to know but was getting the attention off of him "Oh this" Feu said as he unsheathed his cutlass "Well I got this from a friend of mine" "What's its name" Robert said with mild interest "Oh yeah uh it's called Prometheus' torch" after that little conversation the four continued to the temple

The group finally made to the temple to find all, but two of the relics gone "So we came all this way to pick up a chess piece" Robert said a bit angrily "Well let's grab them and get to the top of that cliff top" Lysander said a bit let down at what the reward was, but their initiation wasn't done yet. The group trekked to the cliff side and climbed it to see Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwich standing there at the topside. "Ah Glynda the last four have arrived" "Wait we're the last ones here" Feu asked "Yes so come on Beacon's this way" and then Professor Ozpin lead the four back to beacon.

* * *

Feu was enjoying himself at the initiation ceremony when he heard his name get called to the front stage He sauntered up to the main stage and saw the group he was with before up there. "Feu Demarreur, Kaden Starke, Lysander Bennington, and Robert Rabbia. You four collected the black castle pieces, and from this day forward you will work together as team FLKR, and you will be led by Lysander Bennington." Lysander looked up at Ozpin, not beleiving what he just said, but then Feu elbowed him in the ribs. "what" Lysander said in a hushed tone. "Congrats man." "Yeah thanks." Then the group now recognized as Team FLKR left the ceremony, and went to their designated dorm.

* * *

Feu busted through the door and set down his duffel bag "Well sounds like time to celebrate" Feu said as he pulled a bottle of scotch out of the bag "No Feu you are not getting drunk we have class tomorrow" Lysander said "Don't worry man just one drink for celebration. Come on we'll all drink" Robert agreed, and eventually Lysander agreed, but Kaden said no as he did not want to get in trouble. So Feu poured their glasses "Hey I would like to make a toast" Feu said as he raised his glass "To what" Robert said "To the fact we made it out of that forest alive" then they drank up, and went to bed to be well rested for their first day at beacon tomorrow.


End file.
